


Useless

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [43]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Roxy comes home to find her home in disarray - it's been a bad day for her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”
> 
> Gazelle was in the army and got caught up in an explosion.

When Roxy returned home, she was shocked to find all the photos that had hung at chest height and lower had been destroyed. Some of their cheap, glass vases had been smashed, water and flowers strewn across the cream carpet. As she moved further in, she found more mess and, when she reached the large living room, Roxy found the culprit hunched in on herself, the wheelchair she sat on shaking.

“Darling?” Roxy said, hurrying forward, ignoring the mess for now. “What's wrong?” She hoped it wasn't flashbacks or panic attacks from the explosion – there would be nothing she could do for her partner if that were the case.

Gasping, Gemma twisted around, eyes wide. Her cheeks were wet and, instinctively, Roxy reached out to wipe the tears away. Before she could touch Gemma, though, the American smacked her hand away, shaking her head. “Don't!” she cried. “I'm not worth it!”

“Wha-?”

“Look at me,” Gemma muttered. “What can I do now? There's no way I can go back; they won't take me like this. I'm useless.”

“Don't be silly,” sighed Roxy, crouching down beside her. “You can get another job.”

“Who would want someone in a wheelchair?” Gemma demanded, tone dark.

Seeing tears spilling down Gemma's cheeks again, Roxy rose to her feet and hugged Gemma to her, grip tight. “Oh, Gemma,” she breathed, pressing a kiss to Gemma's temple. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

“And why can't you see that I'm hopeless without a gun in my hand,” Gemma mumbled into her chest.

“What are you talking about?” Roxy pushed Gemma away slightly so she could look into her eyes. “It's been months and  _every day_ I come home to a cooked meal. You've cleaned everywhere you can reach  _every day_ . And you even sorted out all our crap and put them in bags to get rid of. Never mind that you have physio  _twice_ a week – Doctor Valentine will give you your prosthetics soon or so I've heard. You're amazing. You always have been and you always will be.”

For a moment, Gemma merely stared. Then she smiled, tears still falling. “Rox...” With a fragile laugh, she whispered, “I love you.”

“And I love  _you_ ,” Roxy told her firmly. “And I'll be beside you through this, no matter what happens next.”


End file.
